lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Caged Fae
Caged Fae is the first episode of Season 3. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis Bo risks her freedom to do a favour for Lauren, only to discover she’ll have to go it "au naturel." The new Ash is revealed. Later, Bo’s new appetites shock...has she not recovered from last season’s battle after all? Plot An alarm has gone off and two police squad cars pull up to the front of a building. Bo emerges from its side with a bag slung over her shoulder. She is walking down a dark alley and is accosted by two thugs and knocks one out. The second cuts her cheek with his knife. She beats him up and leaves him lying in the gutter, unconscious. She walks out of the alley and as she passes a line of people waiting to enter a club she hears the bouncer belittling three young men. Bo smirks and turns towards them, saying "Eeny…meeny…miny…Bo's" and when she gets to her name she pulls the bouncer towards her and chi-sucks him, healing the cut on her face. She tells the men "Go on with your bad selves" and begins to pull money out her bag, throwing it in the air as the people who were in line rush to grab bills. (Bo has robbed a bank.) Bo drops the bag down and begins to run towards The Dal as something growls behind her. When she runs into the bar, Dyson follows her through the door and shouts "Give it up, succubus!" They banter, fight, and struggle. He asks loudly if there was any Fae law she hadn't broken in the last three weeks and announces that her crime spree has ended. Bo, laughing sarcastically, asks Trick if she should beg for sanctuary but he tells her "I'm not going to fall for that again. Not this time." Kenzi is present and before she is able to intervene, Vex uses his mesmer power to stop and hold her in place. As Bo is being forced out of The Dal by Dyson, she turns and says to everyone: "I'm Bo, bitches. And I'll be back." Bo is inside a prison with two female guards while one reads from a list the items she had stolen. When done, the guard reads aloud her status: "Thus lists the personal possessions of Bo Dennis. Lineage, unknown. Genus, succubi." Bo responds, "The unaligned succubus. Don't you want an autograph?" When the guard replies that no one cares, Bo asks about the "peanut gallery" above them. The guard tells her that they all like to watch new "gals" go through decontamination. Five female guards are looking down on her, along with a tall woman dressed in black. Bo is nude in the communal shower as female guards watch her. As she is led to her cell she is taunted by other prisoners who cat-call at her. When the cell door opens, Bo touches the guard's wrist but it has no effect on her. She meets her cellmate, Sylvie, who was serving time for stealing bread to feed her family with. She tells Bo that when she was a kid and acting up her mother would tease her by threatening that she'd send her to Hecuba Prison and now that she was in it her mother would not even open her letters. She tells Bo that the prison guards are Amazons and they refuse to fraternize with men or take orders from them, especially from the new Ash. Sylvie then whispers that once every five years the Amazons search out males to breed with, celebrating the birth of their female babies nine months later. When Bo asks what happens to the boys, Sylvie answers that they are abandoned in the woods, to live or die as they may. A guard then arrives to take Bo to a work detail. She is brought downstairs to an infirmary to be the new nurse assisting the prison doctor. Dr. Lauren Lewis walks into the room from behind a privacy screen and tells the guard that she needs Bo's history and Bo tells her, "Well, it's a helluva sad story, doc. I've loved, I've lost, my dog done run away." A stern Lauren orders her to get on the table and tells the guard to leave. Now alone the two can talk normally and kid each other about their undercover roles. Bo comments about Lauren's smell and she tells Bo that she coated herself in the pungent secretions of Skunk Ape to pass as Fae. They are both undercover to find out what happened to Lauren's Light Fae mentor, Dr. Evert, who was 600 years old when Lauren began to work for the clan, and who was loved by the inmates. Lauren tells Bo that Dr. Evert would have never abandoned her prisoners because she considered them her patients. Lauren gives Bo a stone and tells her it was only for emergencies and to keep it hidden. Bo says to Lauren, "A giant rock, this early in our relationship? Are you saying you want a commitment?" And Lauren replies, "Are you saying this is a relationship?" They are interrupted by The Warden. The Warden had come to see the Succubus prisoner, a species considered rare, particularly the unaligned one. When the Warden caresses Bo's face, Bo tells her that she didn't take kindly to "pervy authority figures" and the Warden replies that Fae prisoners at Hecuba prison can be as savage as animals. The Warden then touches the end of her riding crop against Lauren's neck as she walks slowly around her and Bo says loudly, "The doctor is not a prisoner." The Warden replies that her guards knew it took a strong hand to maintain order and would rather die than betray their loyalty to her. Over Lauren's objection that she needed her there because she had medical training, the Warden re-assigns Bo to clean her office. At The Dal, a concerned and upset Kenzi storms into the bar's banquet room in the back and confronts Hale, who has been elevated to the position of Acting Ash and had sent Bo and Lauren to work undercover at Hecuba Prison to expose corruption. She is worried about Bo being in enemy territory with only Lauren to help her. Trick explains to Kenzi that Hecuba Prison is built on top of Ley Lines, potent geothermal currents that strip the prisoners of their Fae powers. Dyson tells Kenzi that Lauren had given Bo a Sarsen Stone to counter their effects. The stone is made from the same material as the stones at Stonehenge and carried by all the Amazon guards. Dyson pulls Kenzi over and reminds her about Bo having dealt with The Garuda, Baba Yaga, The Lich and others, and she can handle herself and can take whatever the prison dishes at her. Back at the prison Bo is on her knees scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush while wearing a skimpy and revealing outfit. The Warden is watching her from behind and comments "Very nice. But I want you to scrub a little … slower." She comes up to Bo and puts one foot on her back, considering the watching of a succubus in action as a treat. At that moment one of the guards appears carrying a hard case and the Warden orders her to go into her office. The Warden unlocks the door with eye recognition. Inside the case is a metal canister and the guard tells her it's the latest sample and asks if "the subject" was ready for treatment. The Warden answers that "She will be, soon enough." When the guard asks her how long she was going to continue doing what was being done, the Warden slapped her. She tells the guard that everything she did was to keep the Amazons strong. Sylvie and Bo are walking among the other female inmates; some are making out, exercising with weights, and socializing. Sylvie tells Bo that the one working out with a boxer punching bag is Jobina, someone she should get to know; she works in the infirmary and has great connections, and can get Bo almost anything for the right price. Sylvie recognizes a prisoner called Maeve as she walks past them in handcuffs, accompanied by guards. She tells Bo that she must have done something really awful to have been sent back to the prison. When Bo asks if that happened often, Sylvie told her that it was going to be different for her. She was getting out in three days and regardless that people said the only way anyone ever really left Hecuba Prison was in a body bag, she was doing to stay out of it for good. A guard who overhead Sylvie then grabbed her hair and holding her exclaimed, "Sounds like sweet Sylvie thinks she's too good for this place, huh?" When she took out her baton and threatened to use it to teach Sylvie a lesson, Bo spoke up and told the guard to pick on someone her own size. The guard swung at Bo and they fought, then Bo grabbed the guard by the head and chi-sucked her, leaving the guard gasping while other guards grabbed Bo and took her to the Warden's office. Instead of the Warden's office they took her to the shower area and hosed her down. The Warden approaches Bo and tells her that no prisoner had ever been strong enough to get the jump on Thraso, the guard she fought with. The Warden then frisked Bo slowly and deliberately, and found the Sarsen Stone in her pocket. The Warden punches Bo and tells her that when she finds whoever it is on the inside that is helping her, she will be begging for a simple whipping. Bo then grabs the Warden and kisses her, and the Warden then gives the signal for the guards to beat up Bo, but to leave her face untouched. Lauren was coming to find Bo and sees her crawling on her knees. Bo tells her she was okay and would heal, and Lauren asked about the Sarsen Stone. Bo answers that it was gone and she could not sit by and watch them beat up her cellmate. Lauren replies that it was not Bo's style to let something like that happen, and Bo responds that she protected the people she cared about. It was also why she was going to get Hale to pull her out of Hecuba before the Warden figured out it was Lauren who has helping her. But Lauren wants to know who was going to help Dr. Evert. She had found files hidden inside a secret compartment in the doctor's desk. Dr. Evert had been injecting rare species of Fae prisoners with a powerful vitamin cocktail that were administered only for a week, and then the prisoners were released from Hecuba. Lauren could not track down half of the prisoners and the other half re-offended and returned to Hecuba with their spirits completely broken. Maeve, the prisoner re-admitted that morning, couldn't speak. Lauren theorized that something in the injections made them violent or more prone to deviant behavior. She couldn't believe that Dr. Evert would have gone along with it. Bo tells Lauren that they didn't know the doctor's reasoning and that feelings are not always black or white, and she knew hers weren't. To which Lauren replies, "Yeah, well, just once I wish you could be sure," then gave a small laugh and blamed the Skunk Ape secretions for elevating her hormones. When Bo stands up she tells Lauren that she knew she deserved more, and Lauren replied that she had to stay at Hecuba to find out what had happened to Dr. Evert. Lauren had submitted a request to The Ash for "medical supplies" and told Bo that they were now in Dyson's hands. When Bo remarked "Dyson's good", Lauren replied "You could do better." Vex stops by the 39th Division and teases Dyson about working around humans every day and not eating one. Vex has been avoiding The Morrigan and staying at The Clubhouse with Bo and Kenzi, and there's nothing there for him to eat. Vex asks Dyson if he has a new partner now that Hale is The Ash and Dyson replies that he worked better alone. Vex tells him that a partner may have helped him figure out the "dealio" about Hecuba, where there's no record that the supposedly released inmates re-enter society, because after they do their time, they aren't heard from again. Dyson asks Vex why he hadn't told him that earlier, knowing that Bo was in there. Someone informs Dyson that there's a phone call for him about a "prison doctor." Back at Hecuba, Bo returns to her cell and Sylvie hugs her. She can't believe that Bo took a beating for her and warns Bo to lay low when she's gone. Sylvie is about to be released and tells Bo that whatever people said about her, she knew that Bo wasn't all bad. Before she leaves the cell, Bo tells Sylvie that she didn't want to ever see her face in Hecuba again, and Sylvie replies that "wild warlocks" could not make her re-offend. Kenzi has been waiting for Dyson at The Dal to deliver a package. When he tells her that he wished he was going with her, Kenzi replies "You know the drill. No wangs allowed." Dyson smiles and responds humorously, "Face of an angel, voice of a poet." Before leaving she asks him how he was feeling better and he thanked her. He tells Kenzi that she had never told him what he had done to The Norn to get his love back, and she tells him that she did what she had to do to get him back in the game. She asked Dyson if he was going to tell Bo that his passion had been restored and he replied that he was still trying to figure that out. Kenzi then tells him to hurry up because someone else might "snap up your girl" -- somebody like "an extra hot human with legs to spare." Kenzi then walks into Hecuba Prison. She tells the guard that her name is Kenzi Von Clare and that she is Bo's "honeybee" visiting her for "some sugar." When the guard comments "But you're human," Kenzi answers, "Trust me: The shorter the lifespan, the deeper the quicksand" and is escorted to the visiting area. When Bo sees her, she tells Kenzi "You wore your redneck wig." To which Kenzi replies, "And my Monster Truck thong. Go method or go home." Bo tells her that she didn't realize how much she missed her until that moment. Bo asks her if she'd had the rash on her arm looked at and Kenzi replies that there was nothing that a "slather" of Polysporin could not cure. Kenzi then reached across the table and kissed Bo on the mouth like she was making out with her. The guard broke it up because there was no touching allowed, and as she was being pulled away Kenzi shouted, "I'll never wash these lips! I'll be faithful -- this time! Je t'adore!" Bo then pulled something out of her mouth and whispered "Love you too, Kenz." Bo is scrubbing the Warden's office floor again and tells the guard that she's almost done. The guard tells her to stay where she was and walks away. Bo takes out what Kenzi had slipped to her and it's a contact lens. She wears it on one eye to unlock the door to the Warden's office. While searching around the office she looks at the Hecuba Prison emblem on a wall and slides it upwards. She looks into a opening and unlocks a door. When she enters the room she finds metal canisters then opens another door. As she goes down a flight of stairs she finds another metal canister that had never been opened. Then she enters a room and finds Sylvie sitting at a table. Sylvie appears to not be in her right mind and she is also visibly pregnant. When Bo asks how it was possible, Sylvie replies that she "Just woke up and … voila: I have my own apartment and a bun in the oven." She tells Bo that "they're" waiting for her baby to be born so they can take it from her and are always watching. When Bo pulls open some curtains she finds a room turned into a nursery with an observation deck. Bo promises Sylvie that she won't let them steal her baby from her, but they must leave. Sylvie's water breaks and she's soon going to give birth. Bo tells Sylvie to hold the baby and takes her to Lauren, who is shocked to see Sylvie in her condition. Lauren tells Jobina to get her Sylvie's file and Jobina tells Bo to lock the door unless she wanted an audience of Amazons. When Bo tells Jobina that it was her last chance to leave, Jobina replies "And let you scrub in? You thought the speculum was salad tongs." Sylvie asks for Bo who tells her she's right there and holds her hand. After looking at her file Lauren exclaims, "You're a Wanblee?" She'd thought they were extinct, but Sylvie shook her head and replied "Almost." Lauren begins to take off her pants and Bo asks her what a Wanblee was, and Lauren explains that they are an extremely rare North American Fae with highly-developed olfactory senses. She has to take off her pants because if the newborn Wanblee smells Skunk Ape it will "blow up like a party balloon." Lauren has to detox and get rid of the secretions. Bo doesn't want Lauren to do it because it would expose her as a human, but glances as Sylvie and tells Bo, "Then you'll protect me. You always do. And I have to protect that baby." Jobina tells them to save their "loving" for later and comments that it's how people "ended up in this mess in the first place." Back at the police station, Dyson is looking at photographs of the remains of someone when Kenzi walks in with Vex. She tells him that Hale has called a meeting to learn how their "convicts" are and Vex, who has been looking through the file remarks that "Evert" did not go quietly or in one piece. Hearing the name, Kenzi recognizes it as the missing prison doctor. Upset, she tells Dyson that she's not waiting for whoever did that to Dr. Evert to do it to Bo and they all leave together. At Hecuba Prison, Lauren has changed into scrubs and comments that Sylvie was not pregnant one week ago, and she had never seen such an accelerate gestation period. Sylvie's contractions are now two minutes apart. Sylvie looks at Lauren and remarks "You're human?" -- and Jobina then says, "I knew you were too pretty to be a Skunk Ape." Lauren tells Sylvie to start pushing on three and tells her that she can see the baby's head. When Sylvie asked "Is he cute?" Lauren replied "Um, well, I mean, his head looks very … symmetrical. From here." Bo moved to see the crowing and blurts "Oh, my God!" and Jobina hands a towel to her and says "Get ready to play catcher." The baby is born and a jubilant Bo tells Sylvie that he's perfect. Lauren asks Bo "Isn't this amazing?" and Bo replies "You. You were amazing." Lauren tells Bo that she always liked the name Ethan for a boy, and Charlotte for a girl. Surprised, Bo asks her "You want babies?" and Lauren replied "Absolutely. Don't you?" As Jobina takes the newborn out of Bo's arms, the Warden enters behind them. She tells them to hand over her baby. Lauren is assuring Sylvie that Bo would not let anything happen to her baby, while the Warden holds the baby and holds Bo back with a cattle prod pointed at her. She informs Bo that the adoption market for rare Fae is lucrative. Bo figures out that the metal canisters contained sperm, but when Bo asks what kind of Fae can produce such magical sperm, Lauren replies that it was a Liderc, a trickster Fae capable of impregnating a host without detection, and the oblivious mother delivers his baby days later. The Warden then informs them that they wipe the mothers' memories and convince them that they had been released from prison and had re-offended. In reality they had never left Hecuba Prison. The Warden then tells one of the guards to take her son. The Warden tells Bo that the Amazons go along with her because she's their leader, and without duty and without honor the Amazons would have no purpose in life. When the Warden sees Lauren touching the telephone, she uses the electric prod on her. She warns Bo that if she takes one more step she will put 9,000 volts through Lauren. When Lauren tells the Warden that she warned her at the behest of The Ash, the Warden shot back that she was a human. Pointing at Bo, she tells Lauren that Bo is not Light Fae, which means that she could sell her baby to either clan, and she was not going to lose the opportunity to breed a succubus; then assures Bo that she will die after she has "spawned." At tavern, Kenzi runs into the banquet room yelling "Abort, abort!" She tells Hale that they have to get into Hecuba and knock the prison staff off. Dyson informs Hale that they found the body of Dr. Evert. Hale tells them that he'd gotten a call from the prison infirmary and thought it was a mis-dial because all he'd heard was someone yelling. Upon hearing this, Dyson and Kenzi immediately leave together. At Hecuba Prison, Jobina, Lauren, and Bo are being taken through the cellblock on the way to be punished. The Warden tells Bo that the guards will devour the human while she watched. When Lauren asks if that was what happened to Dr. Evert, the Warden replied that the doctor was going to inform The Ash about their baby making enterprise. She made the prisoners watch her die to teach them a lesson in discretion. When a guard pushes Jobina into a cell and the cell door closes, Jobina grabs her baton and starts to choke her with it. Jobina shouts at Bo, "You've got one shot, succubus!" Bo pushes one guard off her and grabs the cattle prod out of the hand of another, using it to zap another guard. She then rushed at the Warden and kissed her, while one guard grabbed Lauren around the neck from behind and held her. When a guard pulls Bo off the Warden, the Warden tells them that Bo was bluffing because she was powerless. Bo then remarks that she knew there was a lot of stubble on the Warden's face and declares loudly that the Amazo's leader is a man. A Liderc that had been impregnating the prisoners. She describes how the Liderc had disposed of the canisters and were only brought into the prison as decoys for the Amazons. As the Warden shot back that Bo would say anything to save her human lover, a guard walked up and grabbed the Warden's groin, then burst out a growling yell in reaction to what she had felt. The guards grab the Warden and begin to drag him away, as he cries out that his mother was an Amazon and that he was one of them. Bo then opened all the cellblock doors allowing the prisoners to walk out. Bo turns to Lauren and says to her, "Time to go, human lover." Smiling, Lauren hopes that Hale got her message and Bo assures her that the "cavalry" is on the way. When Bo mentions Dr. Evert's name, Lauren remarks that she must have known what the Warden would do to her and asks why she didn't get out while she could. Bo then replies, "Why didn't you? She couldn't leave her patients behind." Bo tells Lauren that she had been right … and (pausing) about everything. Bo grabs Lauren and kisses her. She tells Lauren "It's time" and Lauren asks "It's time?" Bo tells her that she wants to give their relationship a real shot, to be together, because life is too short. Lauren then takes hold of Bo and kisses her. They take a shot at having a committed relationship. As the two are kissing, Dyson runs in with Kenzi following. The guards are gone. They see Bo and Lauren in the distance, kissing. Kenzi remarks that Bo looks "chipper", to which Dyson responds that she looks happy. Bo is at The Dal with Trick and Kenzi, and he tells her that it just about killed him to deny her sanctuary, and Bo replies "That was the plan, Gramps." Trick laughs and Kenzi asks where Lauren is. Bo tells her that she was resting at home and she was going to check on her later. Bo looks at her cell phone and tells them that Sylvie and her baby made it to her mother's and she was going to name him "Beau." She shows Kenzi the photo of the baby and Kenzi's face has a look of revulsion and she says, "Bird. Bird boy." Trick tells her that Wanblees become cuter after their first molting. Hale walks in and when Trick asks about the prison, he tells them that he had pardoned all but the most violent prisoners, and shut down Hecuba Prison. It was the first time he had enjoyed being The Ash and Kenzi follows him to the banquet room. Bo starts getting ready to go and tells Trick that she's leaving to see her girlfriend, and he offers best wishes to the two of them. She thanks him, but there's a look on her face that makes him ask her if she was alright because of what she had gone through inside the prison; with no powers and no privacy. Bo replied, "Like my mom" -- who had spent hundreds of years being used by the Dark. She tells Trick that her father was certainly Dark, but what if he was also a monster. What did that make her? Trick assured Bo that she was many things, but not a monster. Bo grabs her jacket and leaves; with Trick looking concerned after she walked out the door. Bo exits The Dal and walks down the alley. It's dark outside. A man is coming towards her and smiles. She grabs him forcefully as he passes by her, throws him against the building, and chi-drains him. He falls to the ground and she walks away. Her eyes are blueish and she has a wicked smile on her face. Songs and Music * The Crossing courtesy APM Music * Dyin’ Today by Sunparlour Players * Jack Walsh / Winnie Hayes by Pint Of Blarney * Jailbait by Stink Mitt * Poptimist by Metro Electro * Traveller’s Rest by KPM Music / APM Music * We Don't Own The Road by The Kills Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the classic 1974 'sexploitation' film "Caged Heat." Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music